Organization of Darkness
The Organization of Darkness is an alliance of Makuta who stand loyal to Teridax's will. Biography Foundation It was during the Toa/Dark Hunter War that Zardak and Lhikan both were in discussions of solving future conflicts to come. Both came to the conclusion to create a small group of servants, with the purpous of keeping peace in the Matoran Universe. The headquarter was placed under Onu-Metru in Metru Nui. This information was further sent by Zardak to Helryx, Zaktan, Mata Knight and Hantga, all of which he had worked with before. Helryx was the only one who declined to join as she was expressing concerns over the idea, while the other three agreed to join the group. To further expand the group, Lhikan ordered Hantga and Mata Knight to look around the Matoran Universe for Makuta that he thought could be useful for more security. This led to Ceasame, Moloackar, Drakerix, Nutrex and Bedurox being chosen to join the group, after difficult negotiations. Zardak considered his job finished after this, and left all responsibility to Lhikan to help leading the group. It was at that point it was officialy called the Organization of Darkness. Lhikan's dissapearance and Teridax's Plan Many years after, Lhikan was captured by the Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka. This led to the other members in the group getting more unbalanced. Many of them were worried and it was easy to end up in an arguement with another. It went as far as Hantga almost assaulted Ceasame. Tired of the tension between all the members during this time, he left the group and moved to the island of Fato. A few days later, Teridax finally proclaimed himself as the leader of the group. All the members had only two option, two join him or get killed. Mata Knight became frightened over these actions and escaped from Metru Nui, while the others stayed. During the completion of his plan, Teridax took this as an oppurtunity to fill the thoughts of everyone in the group with propaganda, in order to make himself more powerful against the Toa Metru or other opposing groups. This led to the Organization of Darkness to become a more hostile faction. All members got orders to imprison and kill any Matoran in Metru Nui who may have become suspicious and started to question the decisions of Teridax (disguised as Dume). Only a small number of Matoran were executed during this time. Great Cataclysm and new headquarters As the Great Cataclysm hit in Metru Nui, all of the members were teleported by Teridax to the island of Takiw-Nui, as they were no use to him anymore. Zaktan proclaimed himself as the new leader of the group and got them strictly involved with business regarding the Dark Hunters. One thousand years later, after losing the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood War, Zaktan left the Dark Hunters and suggested to disband the Organization of Darkness. Ceasame was strongly opposed to the suggestion and accused Zaktan for "taking too much credit". This started a feud between them two and the future of the group was uncertain. It wasn't until a Makuta named Zakkond arrived in Takiw-Nui and proclaimed himself the new leader of the group. Zaktan took this as a threat and suggested a duel between them two. It ended with Zakkond winning the battle and Zaktan had no choice but to leave Takiw-Nui. It was also during this time that Peduik joined the group. Zakkond got the Organization of Darkness more involved in a conflict with the Order of the Great Creators. As it progressed, the group was guaranteed to lose as Ceasame had been banished after a failed mission. When Takiw-Nui was destroyed, they went to Karda Nui to help the Brotherhood of Makuta in their fight against the Toa Nuva. Karda Nui Zakkond gave orders to all members in the group to go find the Order of the Great Creators and finish them off, as well as finding the Toa Nuva and hunting them down. After many violent battles, Zakkond was finally defeated. As the energy storm hit, remaining members Ceasame, Nutrex and Drakerix escaped from Karda Nui, leaving their Makuta brothers from the brothehood behind. Teridax's Reign After hearing about Teridax's victory and the banishment of Mata Nui, the three remaining members moved to the island of Teridax Nui to start build a new base. They also got the task to finish off all the Makuta that Teridax considered was in "no use". He once again took leadership over the Organization of Darkness with Ceasame promoted as commander together with the newly recruited Zaktuen. The group expanded quickly as time went and finally became one of the largest factions in the history of the Matoran Universe. Makuta Frofst, proclaimed war against the Organization of Darkness, as a way to try and take over the group and use it to find Mata Nui. This came to be called the Organization of Darkness War. After a final battle in Teridax Nui, he and the Order of Mata Nui lost, resulting in an expansion of security around the Matoran Universe to make sure no such conflict occured again. Most members of the group are currently starting to build camps in Bara Magna to find and hunt down Mata Nui. Members *Teridax (Leader) *Mezograk (Leader) *Ceasame (Commander) *Zaktuen (Commander) *Verahk *Shadow Makuta *Blood Makuta *Malnok *Tazzuk *Vakura *Ohtvek *Shulze *Ultimate Antroz *Makuta Sauron *Toa Greflin(as a double agent) *Malum (Glatorian member of the group) *Ahkmou *Intor *Grekk *Makuta Maledict *Snake Lonck *Render *Vicoran *Purberax *Zin *Serixo *Jindrexa *Other Makuta False Members *Tuyet *Greflin Servants *Tuma *Vahi Makuta *Shadow Lurax *New Brotherhood of Makuta *Kraahkan **The Being **The Kanohi *Sytran * The Vodrex race. Former Members *Zardak *Lhikan *Zaktan (Deceased) *Zakkond/Dark Vavakx (Deceased) *Hantrek (Deceased) *Peduik (Deceased) *Moloackar (Deceased) *Mata Knight *Hantga *Bedurox *Shadow Ceasame *Icarax 2 *Drakerix (Deceased) *Zomahk (Deceased) *Tridax (Reborn as Super Makuta) *Retkina *Grefo (Deceased) *Castym (Deceased) *Satóghad (Deceased) *Dertbrez (Deceased) *Takatu (Deceased) *A Rahkshi Army *Nutrex (Deceased) *Hydros (As Shados) *Fearack (Deceased) *Vezon *Raniza *Orriki *Frezako (Deceased) *Icarax 3 (Deceased) *A big Visorak Horde * Tagah Former Servants *Krakua *Zakg (Deceased) *Jucrot *Great Shadow of Universe (682Sitrius) *Eritko (Traitor) *Swasti (Deceased) *Hades *Nutrex's Shadow Klakk Horde Appearances *Ceasame's Blog *BIONICLE:The Zaktuen War (Mention only) *Battle for Leadership *The New Union *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Category:Makuta Category:Groups Category:Pokermask Category:Organizations